


S is for Secret Admirer

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Friz chemistry shining through, a to z drabbles, friz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Prompt: Secret Admirer.(AU. Liz and Franco, A to Z)
Relationships: Robert "Franco" Frank/Elizabeth Webber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	S is for Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/gifts).



** A is for Admiration **   
  
**_Admire_ **   
  
He had admired Elizabeth Webber from afar for some time now; even as he knew a woman like her would never choose to be with a man like him. Another reason to stay clear of her? She was involved with Jason Morgan. A post-tumor Franco knew he should keep his distance from the local hitman’s pretty girlfriend. So there would be no unwarranted declarations from him; no impulsive gestures of affection; no rocking of the proverbial boat…  _He would suffer in silence._   
  


* * *

  
**_Affliction_ **   
  
Days turned to weeks; weeks to months; months to years. Two long years had passed since Franco had realized the depth of his feelings for Elizabeth. Her beautiful smile taunted him in his every dream. He’d wake up most nights, soaked in sweat in his bed; body quaking with a desire that was never to be satiated. He had begun to think of his love for her as an affliction. It tore him apart. Imagine wanting someone so much and never being able to be close to them; never getting to hold them.  _He ached._   
  


* * *

  
**_Affection_ **   
  
New Year’s Eve rolled around; there was a fundraiser to attend. Franco had taken up with the heiress Nina Reeves in an attempt to stave off his feelings for the beautiful Nurse Webber. Things were not well. Nina continuously harped at him; begging for a child he knew he could and would never give her. No child deserved to be infected with his twisted DNA; born as he was of a criminally insane mother and a reprobate father. The only woman he could even  _imagine_ sharing a future with was the one who, for him, was completely untouchable. And there she was; the object of his affection, looking so pretty in a royal blue dress, standing across the Metro Court ballroom, speaking in low tones with her boyfriend who looked at best, disinterested, in being here.   
  


* * *

  
**_Approach_ **   
  
Elizabeth stood at the open bar, ordering drinks for her and her date. Franco stood at the opposite end of the counter, trying not to stare, but it was impossible to turn away. From his vantage point, Elizabeth seemed a bit melancholy. Maybe that was what he needed her to be; so he would have an excuse to approach her. Something he could no longer resist doing; even with the thug enforcer a mere ten steps away.  _“Elizabeth,”_ he said, trying her name out on his tongue and enjoying the way it rolled off of it; far, far too much.   
  


* * *

  
**_Answer_ **   
  
Her gorgeous eyes met his. He was utterly rocked to his core. Of course, they had spoken before. He worked in the art room at the hospital. They bumped into each other now and again, but seeing such vulnerability in her face now called to him;  _humbled_ him. “Franco… hello,” she answered him uncertainly. “How - how are you tonight?” He offered her a little smile; said he was well. And her? How was she? He noted that she looked a little sad. “Oh, I’m fine … It’s … it’s nothing,” she said.   
  


* * *

  
**_Assault_ **   
  
Whatever bothered her was absolutely  _not_ “nothing”. He understood that instinctively. He didn’t want to press her, but still, he asked, “Are you sure everything’s alright?” He received no reply as Jason had taken note of their conversation and suddenly yanked Franco forcefully in the opposite direction. He slammed Franco hard against a wall; had him in a choke hold as he murmured death threats in his ear. Elizabeth pounded on Jason’s back, screamed at him to stop; to let Franco go; until Jason finally broke his hold on his old nemesis. Franco could have fought back. He wanted to push back, on some primal level, but the pleading look in Elizabeth’s eyes stilled any return assault on Jason’s person. Jason shook him free and stomped away. Elizabeth looked at Franco apologetically and hurried after her boyfriend. Franco rubbed his throat; sighed. Did Jason even recognize what a gem he had in the sweet Nurse Webber? Was he aware just how fortunate he was to have the light of her love shone on him?


End file.
